Sleeptalker
by supercomsandeggos
Summary: There were many things that El was still learning about Mike. However, being one to talk in his sleep was something she was not expecting.


Eleven sat on the wooden floor of her home, intrigued by the act that was playing out on the television in front of her. The drama that had unfolded during the previous episode was mind-numbing and El just had to see how it would continue. One of the couples on the show was having an issue which they referred to as a "lover's quarrel". El couldn't quite make sense of why the couple wouldn't just apologize right away. She recalled asking Hopper during breakfast that same morning about the fictional issue, to which he replied: "Why can't you just watch cartoons like a normal kid?"

When the show went to a commercial break, for what seemed to be the fifteenth time, El rolled her eyes and sat back against the couch. Why was it that the show was always interrupted just as it was getting to the good parts?

A soft snore from behind her reminded El that she was not alone in the room. Mike had come over that morning to visit her for as long as he could, or in this case, until Hopper got off work. He brought over his backpack which was filled with unfinished homework and textbooks, certain sections bookmarked that he was required to study. The late weeks of December were approaching fast and that meant students were having tests and quizzes thrown at them left and right before winter break would come along and end their educational suffering.

Mike had been perched on the couch, textbook open and random papers scattered on the cushions. Eleven was astonished by the amount of homework Mike had to finish. Usually the homework Hopper assigned to her were a few math problems and some words to study out of her dictionary. The eighth grader managed to complete three science worksheets before he completely passed out, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Eleven had quietly removed the school supplies from the couch and placed them beside Mike's backpack. Bringing a yellow blanket out of her room, she tucked in the boy and smiled as he rested before returning her attention towards the television.

El felt herself growing bored with each and every commercial. She was about to change the station when she heard a noise from behind her.

"Don't..."

The telekinetic girl looked around, confused. She observed every door and window with drawn curtain, making sure there were no intruders attempting to sneak in. She glanced over at the sleeping figure next to her and studied him closely.

"Don't go..." the voice mumbled again.

El smiled, bewildered. So that _was_ Mike. Instantly she became curious, focusing her mental energy to turn down the volume on the TV to hear him better. There were many things that El was still learning about Mike. However, being one to talk in his sleep was something she was not expecting. She took note of his facial features, dark circles under his eyes from lack of rest (which explained why he was able to sleep like a rock) and a small frown painted on his lips.

' _I wonder what he's dreaming about,'_ El thought. Mike began to stir, his breathing becoming uneasy and nose scrunched up in distress. Eleven started to worry. This was a nightmare he was having, not a dream.

"El..." the boy murmured. "Stay."

Her face fell. Was she the subject of his nightmare? El grabbed Mike's arm, rocking it gently to attempt at waking him. "Mike, wake up," she whispered.

"Gone..." Came the unconscious response.

Eleven's chestnut eyes began to sting, her panic building. "I'm not gone, Mike, I'm right here! Please wake up!"

The teenager grumbled and shifted his body out of her grasp. Not wanting him to be trapped in his subconscious any longer, El began to shake him forcefully. "Mike!" she yelled.

He shot up on the couch instantly, anxiously looking around him to find drawn curtains, taxidermied animals, and a panic-ridden El kneeling beside him. He placed a hand on his head, trying to clear his fogged mind. "El?" he asked. "What happened?"

"You had a nightmare," she clarified. "You were talking in your sleep. Who were you talking to?" Eleven was afraid she knew the answer, but she wanted him to confirm it.

Mike narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I was talking?"

El nodded. "You said ' _don't go'_ and ' _stay'_."

His eyes rounded as he remembered his dream. He shouldn't be surprised anymore, this nightmare had plagued him for months on end. But things were different now and everything was alright again. So why was this issue still a bother to him?

Mike chuckled dryly and rubbed his neck. "I guess Nancy was right when she says I'm always running my mouth." El didn't laugh or crack a smile, she was still waiting for an answer.

"It was about you," Mike admitted, a bit embarrassed. "I thought these kinds of nightmares were over, but they're still in the back of my mind."

Eleven joined him on the couch, sitting cross-legged and laying her hands in her lap. "What kinds of nightmares?" she questioned.

The boy avoided eye contact, playing with the strings of his hoodie. He didn't want El to think that it was her fault these dreams kept creeping up on him. "The kinds of nightmares where you miss someone. Someone that you care a lot about. And sometimes, even when that person is safe and sound, you still feel this pain in your chest that sneaks up on you and it's like they're gone all over again."

The girl scooted closer to him, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers. "I'm not gone, Mike," she smiled. "I won't leave again. We'll always be together, I promise."

Mike gazed at her, taking in her presence. Her short, brown curls which almost shielded her eyes, her concerned expression that showed whenever he revealed any signs of discomfort or stress. He was extremely lucky to have found her in the woods that fateful year ago.

"Thank you, El."

She bowed her head bashfully, trying to hide the flush in her cheeks. Mike cleared his throat awkwardly and rummaged through his backpack for any more unfinished schoolwork. El returned to her spot on the floor. She peered up at Mike one last time, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"No more nightmares," she said.

Mike remained frozen in his spot, a smile growing on his freckled face. "Yeah. No more nightmares."


End file.
